


When Jinwoo Met Nat

by moonbininja



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gentleman Jinwoo, I made Nat into a shopaholic, Love at First Sight, Shy Jinwoo, This is a gift for Nat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbininja/pseuds/moonbininja
Summary: When their eyes met, the entire world froze.(A drabble for my friend Nat who loves Jinwoo with all her heart.)





	When Jinwoo Met Nat

**Author's Note:**

> Nat I hope this makes you soft as a pillow but I also hope it makes you happy ^_^
> 
> Update: She loved it <3

They collided at the street corner.

"I'm so sorry!" A deep voice spoke from the ground as he bent down to pick up the bags that he had caused the girl to drop.

"Ah I wasn't looking where I was going." She replied, also bending down.

Their hands accidentally brushed together as they reached for the same bag. They looked up at each other. When their eyes met, the entire world froze. 

They stared into each others eyes for several seconds, only breaking eye contact when a nearby clock tower began to chime.

"I'm Jinwoo."

"I'm Nat."

The young man cleared his throat, shyly smiling as he resumed gathering the bags. 

Soon they were both standing, Nat holding some bags and Jinwoo holding even more of them.

"Can I help you carry these bags?" He asked, breaking the silence. "Is it a far walk to where you're going?"

Nat blushed. "Ah I'm parked just a couple blocks away."

"Oh! Alright, let's go then." Jinwoo said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. 

He began walking down the street with the bags, motioning for Nat to follow. She did so hesitantly but had no choice, as the bags were hers.

They walked along the road without exchanging any words. Jinwoo slowed down to fall in step with Nat, walking along the side closest to the street (as Jinwoo was a gentleman). 

When it was time to cross the road, Jinwoo held his arm out behind Nat until they safely reached the other side. 

Soon, Nat pulled ahead of Jinwoo to lead the way to her car. They were still silent as they loaded the shopping bags into the trunk. 

Nat stood there looking down shyly and began to play with her hair. Jinwoo was a bit red in the face and rubbing the back of his neck. 

A few awkward minutes later, Jinwoo cleared his throat and spoke.

"So uh, I guess this is goodbye. That is...unless...you don't have any plans for, um...dinner this evening?" 

Nat perked up. "Dinner?"

"Only if you're interested." Jinwoo blushed the deepest shade of red yet.

"I...I'd like that." Nat replied after thinking it over. "You were so kind to help me with my bags. How about I treat you?"

"Oh no, you don't have to do that. Just you coming would be enough of a reward for me." Jinwoo looked down at his shoes, and then back up at Nat. 

"Shall we?" He held out his arm, grinning like an idiot and blushing like crazy.

"We shall." Nat said with a smile as she took the gentleman's arm.


End file.
